Nanophotonics (or Nano-optics) relates to the behavior of light on the nanometer scale. Nanophotonics is considered as a branch of optical engineering that relates to the interaction of light with particles or substances, at deeply subwavelength length scales. Technologies in the realm of nano-optics include near-field scanning optical microscopy (NSOM), photoassisted scanning tunnelling microscopy, and surface plasmon optics. As industrial communities become more interested in the characterization of materials and phenomena on the scale of a few nanometers, interest in nanophotonics continues to grow.
Superconducting microwave engineering relates to the behavior of electromagnetic excitations at or near GHz frequencies where the wavelength of light typically far exceeds the spatial scale of circuit components. The components of a superconductor circuit are made from superconducting materials and can be operated at near zero resistance. Superconducting engineering shares many similar features as microwave engineering.
Micro-mechanics and nano-mechanics relates to the study of mechanical resonators at the micrometer and nanometer scales. The primary interest is in operation when the mechanical mode frequency is much larger than the damping rate, e.g., a high quality factor. Such a study of mechanical resonators is leading to insights into quantum limited measurement and quantum dynamics at the mesoscale.